


Through hills and valleys

by Time_to_play_a_little_tune



Series: Hartley/Barry Prompts [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Hartley was actually in a good place, M/M, Pre-Particle accelerator explosion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_to_play_a_little_tune/pseuds/Time_to_play_a_little_tune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Maybe, Barry and Hartley having been roommates since back before the accelerator explosion, and how that effects Barry as the flash and Hartley revenge, and then dating/having superhero team ups?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Month 0

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @godling-of-mischief on Tumblr

Hartley smiled as he curled up against the warm body next to him. He felt the hand running through his hair causing him to finally open his eyes and look up, meeting sleepy green eyes.

“Morning.”

“Morning to you too.” Hartley shifted so that he could kiss him. A happy hum was the response he got as the other leant into him.

“I need to get up or I’ll miss the train.” Came the mumble. Hartley rolled his eyes fondly as he pulled back.

“Okay Barry.” Barry kissed him again before getting up and getting ready. Hartley lounged a little longer before getting up himself. He slipped on a tee shirt before heading to the kitchen to start breakfast. If he didn’t Barry would either not eat or he would miss his train.

“You’re the best.” Barry stated with a grin as he quickly ate his food.

“I know.” Hartley gave Barry a wink as he sat down across from him, “Call me when you get to Starling?”

“Of course. Well I need to get going. Bye Hart, I love you.” Hartley returned the quick kiss.

“Love you too Barry. Don’t get hurt!” Hartley hummed as he cleaned up the dishes. Never had he thought he could be this happy, not after what his parents had done and certainly not after what Harrison Wells had done but then he met Barry. Barry who needed a roommate and was happy to meet Hartley. Who was handsome, kind, smart and terrible at hiding his crush. They had been together for four months now. Humming happily Hartley went to work on an experiment in what used to be his bedroom.

*  
Hartley woke up, disoriented and in pain. A buzzing noise in his head. No that was clearing and-

“AHHH!” He screamed, curling into himself, covering his ears, trying to get the noise to lessen. The noise was unbearable and soon he welcomed the blackness. The next time he woke up he was laying in bed with a glass of water next to him.

“Hart-” He hissed, covering his ears in pain. He shook his head. Steps left then came back. Hartley struggled to keep his ears covered but whoever it was managed to pry his hands back, pressing something in. It helped mute the noise a little so Hartley let the person do the same with his other ear.

“Are y-” Hartley winced.  
“Are you okay?” The soft whisper asked. Blinking his eyes open he saw Iris West, Barry’s foster sister, looking at him in worry. Shaking his head he pointed to his ears. Looking around confusion filled him. Where was Barry? He was supposed to be home. Iris seemed to know what was going through his head. Gentle hands took his.

“Hartley… Barry has been in a coma for the last two days. It doesn’t look like he’s going to wake up anytime soon.” A coldness filled Hartley at those words. Barry was in a coma? No, that sort of thing… to Barry? Hadn’t he been through enough already?

“Hartley, Hartley. Breathe okay? Just breathe.” Iris instructed, “Listen I’ll keep you dated on what’s going on with Barry, you focus on getting yourself better first okay?” She squeezed his hand in comfort.

“Barry is going to be fine. I need to go to work but I’ll be by tomorrow.” Hartley nodded and he was left alone in a much too noisy apartment.

*  
It took six weeks but Hartley finally managed to make hearing aids that muted the surrounding noise. He would finally be able to leave the apartment and visit Barry who was still in a coma. Iris hadn’t been able to stop by in the last few days, only giving him brief updates through text. He had just stepped out when Iris sent a text.

 _So sorry. Things got really crazy. Thought I sent it but it didn’t. Barry was transferred to STAR labs last week._ Hartley had to read that twice before dread filled him. He barely locked the door before he was out the door and hailing a taxi.

“STAR labs. Quick as possible.” Hartley tried calling Iris to no avail. Desperately he even tried a number he had deleted from his phone two years ago. Biting his thumb he almost drew blood by the time he got there. He saw Iris’ car while running in.

“Where is he?” He demanded, interrupting whatever conversation Iris was having with Caitlin.

“There.” Iris pointed to where Barry was.

“Hold up.” Cisco stopped him, “What are you doing here?”

“Yes. Mr. Rathaway. Why are you here.” Hartley’s blood boiled as he went up to the man in a wheel chair and punched him. He struggled a little as Cisco and Iris pulled him away,

“You _BASTARD_. I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU THIS COULD HAPPEN!” Hartley roared, “I told you that the accelerator had a chance of blowing up!”

“What?” Gasped Caitlin in shock.

“Why do think I was fired?” Snapped Hartley, eyes never leaving Wells.

“You fired him because he told you that it could blow up?” Cisco hissed. Harrison sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

“It’s much more complicated than that but yes. Hartley did warn me.”

“I think it would be best if you left Dr. Wells before someone does something they will regret.” Iris advised, voice quivering with her anger.

“Yes. I think that would be wise.” Dr. Wells nodded, wheeling himself out of there.

“Come on Hartley, Barry’s this way.” Iris led Hartley where Barry was lying. He sat in the chair next to him, taking his hand in his.

“You just can’t catch a break can you?” Hartley asked sadly.

“So is it wrong to guess that this guy is your bf?” Cisco questioned, moving to switch out a bag. Hartley flushed lightly, glancing towards Iris who rolled her eyes.

“Like I couldn’t tell you two were a thing. Plus the one bed kind of gave it away.” Turning away Hartley ignored the snickering from Cisco.

“Cisco that’s enough.” Caitlin scolded.

“Cisco, why don’t you come with me and we can pick up some lunch?” Iris suggested. Cisco seemed to understand the situation since he nodded and followed the woman.

“You know Barry and Cisco would probably be great friends…” Hartley couldn’t get himself to finish that sentence.

“You should probably know too…” Hartley looked over to where Caitlin seemed to be bracing herself, “Ronnie’s dead.”

“Oh Caitlin. Je suis donc désolé pour votre perte. Il aimait vraiment vous.”

“I know.” Caitlin excused herself leaving Hartley and Barry. He picked up his hand to press his wrist to his ear, taking comfort in the beating he heard.

“Please wake up soon.”


	2. Month 1

It had been a month since Barry had been brought to STAR labs. During that time Hartley refused to let Harrison Wells near Barry without anyone else around. He was furious at the man but he was the only one with the means to aid Barry and maybe, _maybe_ , once Barry woke up and if there wasn’t any lasting damage he might actually be hospitable to the man. Dr. Wells had taken Cisco and Caitlin aside separately to speak with. They weren’t as angry as before but they still did not seem happy, Caitlin with the most understandable reason.

“So who is your bae?” Cisco questioned as he came in with a bag to change the IVs. The two of them had apologized to one another about the second week and since then Cisco mostly talked about various tv shows or movies. Hartley didn’t respond but it was nice, familiar, similar to what Barry would occasionally do. This was the first time he had outright asked about Barry.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Cisco popped a sucker into his mouth.

“Well tell me about him. What’s he like, where does he work, how’d you guys meet? That sort of thing.”

“The first time we met?” A small smile crossed Hartley’s face as he remembered that day.

“I had been fired two weeks previously. I was angry and hurt. I also had no income so I had to downgrade how I had been living. I started looking around for anything when I came across an ad about someone needing a roommate. As long as the person was neat and didn’t go into my stuff it would be fine. So I went over.” Hartley brushed his hand through Barry’s lengthening hair. It had been getting on the long side before the coma and Hartley made a mental note to trim it. Barry hated his hair getting too long.

“I went there and I was surprised. Barry was nervous but happy, practically radiating light. He started rambling the moment he let me in. Talking about the house, explaining certain things like why he needed a roommate. I agreed and I moved in later that day. He was helping me bring some of my stuff in when he tripped over his own feet, almost fell down the stairs in the process.”

“Did you tell him?” Cisco asked.

“Of course I told him that I was gay. He said he didn’t mind, started rambling that he was demi-bi. It was adorable really.” Hartley chuckled.

“So who worked up the courage to ask the other out first?” Cisco wrote something down for Caitlin to look at when she got back. Hartley laughed with a shake of his head.

“Trust me. I didn’t have to work up courage to ask Barry out.” he reassured, “Barry likes thinking he’s subtle but he really isn’t. I knew the exact moment that he started having feelings towards me and the exact moment that he realized he had feelings for me.”

“So where you nice and ask him out or did you let him suffer a bit?”

“Well I made it clear as day that I was interested but I think he didn’t get the hint until I practically told him outright that I thought he was pretty attractive. Then he asked me out.”

“So I take it was a good first date?”

“Nope. We got to the restaurant to find out they had lost the reservation, we were met with some very derogatory words and the very rude waiter spilled food on Barry. We were on our way home when he got called into work and had to leave still covered in sauce.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah.” Hartley smiled fondly, “The next morning he made breakfast and took me to the park to make up for it.”

“But it wasn’t his fault.”

“I know, but he still felt guilty.”

“He sounds pretty amazing so far.”

“He really is.”

“I can’t wait to meet him.” Hartley smiled a bit towards Cisco.

“You both will probably hit it off.”

“Cisco!”

“Coming Dr. Wells!” Cisco smiled back before leaving.

“I need to go as well.” sighed Hartley. He kissed Barry’s forehead.

“Don’t worry. Caitlin and Cisco know not to leave you alone with Wells and I promise to give you a haircut when I get back.” With a sigh Hartley left.


	3. Month 3

Hartley sighed as he entered the labs again. It was the three months in and still no sign of Barry waking up. He had been sleeping like crap for that entire time.

“Hi Iris.” Hartley greeted when he saw the young woman. The girl looked to him in slight worry, waving him over quickly. Confusion overtook Hartley as he went over.

“My dad’s here and I know Barry hasn’t told him, but I’m pretty sure he suspects it by now.” Iris warned. Hartley felt a numbness over come him, much like when he heard about Barry being in a coma. He didn’t want to be forced into a situation that could out Barry. He didn’t want to tell one of Barry’s fathers. It wasn’t his place, but if Joe asked him…

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Iris soothed, “He’s met you before. Dad’s been over to visit, he’s met you, he’s invited you over for dinner. Dad likes you. He probably suspected even before all this. Barry’s never been good at hiding his feelings.” Hartley chewed his lip nervously. Iris hugged him.

“Hartley, this is the guy who spent fifteen years defending his father’s innocence despite being told by everyone that he imagined it. Even if dad didn’t approve at first Barry wouldn’t leave you and I can promise that I’d help him talk sense into dad.” Iris hugged him a bit longer before letting go, “So, come on.” Hartley walked the path he had memorized to the cortex where Cisco was talking with Joe. Caitlin was looking over some data as Wells entered.

“Oh hey Hartley.” Cisco greeted as he saw him enter.

“Hello Cisco, Joe.” Hartley gave a nod as he went over to Caitlin. He stopped by her.

“Any good news?” Caitlin sighed as she shook her head. A hand on his shoulder made Hartley tense. Turning he saw that it was Joe who was behind him.

“I’ve been meaning to talk with you, do you mind?” Hartley silently shook his head, leading the way to an empty lab not far away. Joe crossed his arms and leant against the table.

“So how long were you two going to take to tell me?”

“Tell you-” Joe cut him off with a look.

“I know you’re smarter than that Hartley.” Slouching a little Hartley shrugged.

“I left it up to Barry.” He admitted quietly. Hearing shifting Hartley kept his gaze on the ground.

“So, under different circumstances I’d be having this conversation with him, am I right?”

“Probably.” Barry was one of those people where even if he meant to tell someone he’d either make every excuse not to or forget and assumed he had. For the most part it hadn’t been anything big, like forgetting about letting Hartley know they needed more milk.

“Hartley look at me.” Joe’s voice was soft, almost parental. Steeling his nerves Hartley did as told. The look Joe had was just as soft as his voice.

“When Barry falls for someone he falls hard and that boy is stubborn. It wouldn’t matter what I thought… well… that’s not right. It would matter but that wouldn’t stop him. Now I’m not saying I’m disapproving, but Barry is my son and I’m going to give him a hard time about not telling me.”

“What… do you mean?” Hartley asked hesitantly.

“It means I better be seeing you for family dinner this week.” Joe warned with a smile, “Now as much as I hate this I have to go to work. Keep an eye on Wells will you? I get a bad feeling from him.” Hartley nodded as he watched the detective leave, feeling relief. Running a hand through his hair he made his way back to where the others were. Caitlin and Cisco were waiting eagerly with Iris. And wasn’t that weird?

“So?” Iris asked.

“Well he expects me to show up to family dinner.” The noise Iris let out caused Hartley to flinch before he was engulfed into a tight hug.

“This is awesome!”

“Congrats man.” Cisco sent him a thumbs up while Caitlin gave a soft smile. It was actually pretty nice. If only Barry would wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. I'm kind of having writers block with this story at least until Barry wakes up which might be in two chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> I still have a few prompts I need to fill along with a story or two that I am working on, one-shots, after I've caught up on them I was thinking about continuing this into an actual story.
> 
> Okay when I get the time this will be added to (I still have several prompts to write)


End file.
